The venous system of the legs uses valves and muscles as part of the body's pumping mechanism to return blood to the heart. Venous valves create one way flow to prevent blood from flowing away from the heart. When valves fail, blood can pool in the lower legs resulting in swelling and ulcers of the leg. The absence of functioning venous valves can lead to chronic venous insufficiency.
Techniques for both repairing and replacing the valves exist, but are tedious and require invasive surgical procedures. Direct and indirect valvuloplasty procedures are used to repair damaged valves. Transposition and transplantation are used to replace an incompetent valve. Transposition involves moving a vein with an incompetent valve to a site with a competent valve. Transplantation replaces an incompetent valve with a harvested valve from another venous site. Prosthetic valves can be transplanted into the venous system, but current devices are not successful enough to see widespread usage.